


Slimer

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Age Difference, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Gay Sex, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Slime, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive but he's actually a slime
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 9





	Slimer

Luke was in a good mood today, He’d just moved in with his boyfriend, after a whole year together. They had been together, living, loving, pissing off Luke’s parents as much as possible. it was great! He had made breakfast, he was gonna make sure Clive was happy this morning so they could spend the whole day together! But before that they were gonna do it like it was the first time all over again, Luke was imagining it now..

The boy pushed open the door with his foot, a happy grin on his face. He was dressed in a maid's dress, a short one with cute lacy stockings. It was cosplay, of course, Clive was into it and Luke just liked getting the chance to dress in such pretty clothes. 

"Good moorrniiing- C-" Luke stopped … Clive was sitting there, on the bed, well, his skin was. 

It was like he had no bones, he was just a shell of what he used to be, and sitting on top of it all was … a green, slime? Creature in the shape of Clive. It was completely transparent, though it had no organs. Luke could faintly see it's brain in it's human shaped head, it's- Clive shaped head.

Luke dropped the tray, spilling food all over the floor as he stared at Clive. The cups and plates shattered as they hit the ground, Clive looked up, and his green slime exterior turned dark. A blush?

"Hi …" Clive mumbled, sinking back onto the bed. "im sorry … today was going to be nice but i started molting-" 

"M-m- molting?" Luke asked, backing away. Clive nodded, "I was going to tell you …" 

"..." Luke stared at the thing on the bed … before, walking over to him. "You mean … you're Clive?"

".. yeah … im sorry- but i'm not really human ..." He said, laying down on the bed. He .. was naked. Luke walked over to him, he looked like he was melting, and when Luke got closer, he realized Clive smelled like kiwi. He smiled, and sat down next to him, gently holding his hand out. "Ah- s-so- um- your skin will grow back?" He said, and Clive nodded, rippling like water when Luke put his hand on the dark spot that was somewhere around his stomach. 

"Yeah- don't touch that-"

"Touch what?"

"My spot-" 

"Huh? This thing?" Luke asked, putting his hand through Clive's stomach. Clive- moaned? Shuffling away, much to Luke's surprise. He sat up, and Luke continued to drag his fingers through the area.

“S-stop-!” Clive whined, rolling over on their bed. He was all bunched up like a beanbag, trying to protect that little dark spot in his center.

"Is- this- something you use to reproduce?" He asked, pulling his hands away. Clive laid down, trying to hide it … 

"No … it just feels good, it doesn't do anything-" he said. “We reproduce by mixing together, like two cups of water …” he said. 

" oh- wow … I had the whole day planned! What do we do now? And why do you seem so sad?" Luke asked, poking at him. Clive sighed, "I'm just like this … on the inside- without my skin i just feel weird-" he said, and Luke … nodded. He looked at the shed skin … and looked away. "So … we can still have fun!" He said, smiling. "We can- um- well- I'd like to know more about you- actually- are you hungry?" He asked, getting up. He looked over at the tray on the floor, and sighed, “after I clean this up- man! And I was hoping today would go like I planned …” He said. 

" It's okay-" Clive tried to assure him, sliding off of the bed. He slithered over to the broken cups, and Luke watched him as he did. He expected Clive to walk normally, but he just moved like an octopus on the seafloor. Luke guessed it made sense, since he didn’t really have bones, or- maybe he just didn’t want to walk? Either way, he moved over to the spilled breakfast and laid on top of it. Luke watched as his body absorbed it, the cups hovered inside of him, and all of it quickly dissolved. 

"... the coffee was so sweet- i love you-" Clive said, just laying on the floor. Luke blushed, "oh- you can taste like that? ah-" He looked away, "i'm happy but this is all so confusing-" he said. Clive hummed, "we could still spend today together- you wanna watch a movie?" He asked, and Luke … looked away, "Well- i- I wanted to start the day with something else- but since you don't have those parts anymore we don't have to-"

"Ah .. Luke you're such a little pervert" 

"When you say it in that voice it sounds so serious-"

"Ah- sorry~ if you still wanna do it then we can-” He said, moving over to Luke. Luke looked down at him, giving him a worried expression before feeling something cold on his leg. “But you don’t have a body- a-and- You’re- so cold-” Luke said, and Clive hummed- “am I?”

“Yeah- you- OH-” Luke gasped as his legs were pulled from underneath him. He fell over, landing in Clive’s liquid body, feeling it cover him. It sort of tickled, he found himself giggling as something slid underneath his clothing, brushing across his skin. “That- tickles!” Luke whined, squirming around on the floor. Luke arched as something brushed across him between his legs, “w-wait!” Luke whined, legs twitching a little before it stopped. Clive felt- warm, suddenly, it felt like they were laying on the floor. Luke had his back to the other, and Clive’s back was against the bed and he was holding Luke’s legs apart. 

“Did you put this on for our anniversary?” Clive asked, getting a nod from Luke. “You got so warm all of a sudden-” Luke said, it was like Clive’s hand was down past the underwear he had on, something was prodding at his hole, rubbing him, spreading liquid around, caressing his length. “Aa-” Luke mumbled, relaxing into Clive, tensing a little as something pushed inside of him. 

“I can control my body temperature … You said I was cold so I warmed up a little-” Clive said, kissing Luke’s cheek as he pushed inside of him. Luke put a hand over his mouth, curling his toes up as Clive pulled his shoes off. “It's mostly so I won’t freeze- the skin helps, though-” Clive said, listening to Luke moan. “H-how come- you have- human parts- down there-?” He asked, bucking his hips up into the slime that was tightening around him, stroking him, sucking? 

“I don’t …” Clive said, and Luke was left to think about that as Clive slowly thrust his- appendage inside of him. It seemed to get bigger inside of him, pushing against his more sensitive areas, “Clive- thats- feels so weird!” Luke squirmed, being held down against Clive’s body. “Are you gonna cum so soon? You’re twitching-” the other said, nuzzling the top of Luke’s head. Luke breathed, “n-no- ngh- maybe ..” He said. 

“You always try to close your legs when you do it, it’s so cute- then you start moaning~” Clive said, and Luke arched back, a noticeable bump forming in his stomach as he groaned. “Clive! You’re!” 

“Is it too much? Or should I press here-” Clive said, grinding into Luke’s more sensitive gland. Luke shook his head, leaning back, unable to keep it in. He was cumming within a few more seconds, pumping a little bit of hot seed into Clive’s mass. 

He started to cool off … panting. Luke looked down … and blushed, “i- if you eat by absorbing stuff then if i just- c-came in you-”

Clive dropped the liquid, “well- I could- but-” he mumbled something, sliding his hands up luke’s dress. He felt around the boy’s chest, oddly relaxed as Luke started to fall asleep. “You’re like a puppy, you just play for a little while and then you always need a nap-”

“S-shut … up-” Luke whined. Clive hummed, smiling as he wrapped himself up in Luke, keeping him warm. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at Clive, who had gone upstairs to take a shower. When he came back, he was smaller, much smaller. He seemed embarrassed about it, looking down, the height of the average cup. Luke had been doing the dishes when Clive slithering in …

“You okay?” Luke asked, and Clive sighed, … “ I melted …” 

“I see …” Luke said, taking a cup from the counter. He lowered it, and let Clive get into it, before he set it down. “You look cute like that- is there any way to get your body back?” He asked, and Clive nodded. “I just have to grow a new one … if I eat I’ll be fine …” He said. 

“Eat what?”

“Anything …” 

“Hmm … Well, how about I make something later? Is your skin not gonna grow back if you don’t get bigger?”

“It’ll grow back … bit it’ll be tiny, and I don’t wanna be tiny …” Clive sighed. Luke grinned, “what’s wrong with being tiny?” He asked. 

“Nothing, i love you and your little legs-”

“Hmf-” Luke huffed, looking away. “I love you too …  _ i wonder what you taste like _ ”

“Don’t drink me!”


End file.
